Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150511111346
GOT SPOILERS: Liveblogging *I love how you can determine how good an episode is going to be just by the opening credits since they're tweaked to reflect what is to come for every episode. All the cornerstone areas on the map are shown in the credits for this episode. Damn, this is going to be good! *Dany is my ultimate queen, but I must admit that I am a little unsettled by the madness bubbling to a boil beneath the surface that I'm beginning to see in her. Her stone cold apathy as she watches her dragons burn and feast on a man that she can't even know for certain had anything to do with Ser Barristan's death was a first that we've truly caught a glimpse of her father in her. I hope Dany does not succumb to the madness that overtook her father and eventually drove him to authorize the deaths of everyone in King's Landing. Dany is good. She has integrity, compassion, and so much love in her heart, but her morals are beginning to wane. I will always love and root for her, but I'm just a little unsettled by the way she is going about avenging Ser Barristan's death. *I would love to see Dany and Aemon interact. I really like Aemon, and could see him being a good stand-in for Barristan as a loyal ally and trusted advisor. *Jon is so honorable. He deserves to be Lord Commander. *YES! The Night's Watch and the Wildlings joining forces! *Jon and Dany are so alike. Always putting their principles first, even if at the expense of their influence over their people. Everyone is against Jon right now, but he knows what is best. *"Maybe Lady Sansa is better off here." - oh, sweet, sweet naive Podrick. Thank god Sansa has Brienne to look out for her. *Ew, Ramsay and Myranda. *GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM SANSA! What is this crazy bitch up to? *Theon and Sansa! It must be kind of relieving for Sansa to see a familiar face in Winterfell, even if under the grim circumstances. Granted, she has every reason to despise him. *These Ramsay and Theon scenes make me so uncomfortable. Especially since Ramsay has seemed to have developed a demented and warped affection towards Theon. *It wasn't enough that she was almost married to her father's murderer, but now Sansa is also about to be married into the family that massacred the rest of her family. And to further add insult to injury, Ramsay is even more of a sadistic psychopath than Joffrey was. Can this girl ever catch a break? I love how bold and cunning she's become from all of this though. *Most uncomfortable table talk ever. *HA, IN YOUR FACE, RAMSAY! *Roose Bolton is such a monster. The way Ramsay was conceived is so disgusting. No wonder he is the way he is with a father like that. *Sam and Gilly. <3 *Yes, march onward, Stannis-the-Mannis. But please don't let anything happen to Daavos or Shireen. *Greyworm and Missandei are so perfect together. She reminds him of his humanity after having it snatched away for so long; she brings out the absolute best in him. Their love is so unadulterated and based on such mutual trust and respect. *I love how Dany values Missandei's input so. *HOLY PLOT TWIST. REALLY? What looked like the beginning of an execution just turned into a marriage proposal?! *Jorah and Tyrion are new BROTP. I would watch a whole spinoff revolving around these two'd adventures together. *Tyrion needs to start attending AA meetings. *Finally. Some exposition about Dany's homeland. *DROGON! *Ahhh, what the fuck was that?! *OMG FOR A MOMENT I THOUGHT THE EPISODE WAS OVER AND I WAS FREAKING OUT! *They're like Shrek and Donkey! *NOOOOOO JORAH, NOOOOOO! I KNEW IT! FUUUUUUCK! My body is not ready for next week!